Trent Hills Fire Department
The Municipality of Trent Hills is protected by a three district fire department. History Trent Hills was created in 2001 through the amalgamation of the Town of Campbellford, Village of Hastings, and Townships of Percy and Seymour. Trent Hills Fire Rescue is an amalgamation of Campbellford-Seymour Fire Department, Hastings Fire Department and Warkworth Fire Department. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 58 Saskatoon Avenue, Campbellford :Unit 4-03 - 1998 Dodge Ram 2500 utility :Unit 670 - 2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1050/1045/30F) (SO#133970) :Unit 676 - 2014 Dodge Ram brush tender (port./100) :Unit 681 - 1995 GMC Top Kick / Almonte front-mount pumper-tanker (400/2500) :Unit 690 - 2002 Ford F-550 / Dependable light rescue (Ex-Hamilton Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :Unit 691 - 1999 Volvo / Almonte heavy rescue :Parade - 1946 Ford / LaFrance pumper (500/50) (SN#F-2191) Fire Station 2 - 51 Victoria Street, Hastings Built 1969 :Unit 672 - 2010 International 7500 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/20F) (SN#M178) :Unit 674 - Dodge mini-pumper :Unit 678 - 2004 Chevrolet 2500HD brush tender :Unit 682 - 2013 International WorkStar / Eastway pumper-tanker (1050/1700) :Unit 692 - 2004 GMC C5500 / Asphodel heavy rescue :Unit 697 - Rescue Boat w/ trailer Fire Station 3 - 24 Old Hastings Road, Warkworth Built 1981 :Unit 673 - 1999 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry pumper (840/1000) (SN#M6199) :Unit 679 - 2014 Dodge 2500 brush tender (port./100) :Unit 683 - 2010 International 7600 / Crimson pumper-tanker (1500/2500) :Unit 693 - 2011 International 4300 / Dependable heavy rescue :Unit 695 - 2005 GMC Canyon utility Warkworth Fire Station (Storage) - 50 Church Street :Parade - 1952 GMC 3700 / Bickle pumper (500/500) On Order :2020 Freightliner M2 / Metalfab pumper-tanker to replace Unit 681 Retired Apparatus :2004 GMC C5500 / Asphodel heavy rescue (destroyed in vehicle fire, Nov. 2010) :1998 Dodge Ram 2500 brush tender (200/225/5F) :1997 Freightliner FL 50 / Demers heavy rescue :1996 Ford / Elante command :1995 Ford E-350 rescue van (Ex-Van 5) :1993 GMC Top Kick LP / PK Welding heavy rescue :1992 GMC Top Kick / Almonte pumper (1050/1000/25F) (SN#6830) :1991 GMC Top Kick / Almonte pumper (840/1000) (SN#5593) :(5592F) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / LTI platform (1500/250/100' rear-mount) (Ex-?, USA) (SN#9100421) :1991 International S2574 / 2003 Dependable tanker (PTO/1600) :1988 GMC Vandura 3500 / PK Bodies light rescue (Ex-Unit 3) :1987 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-Rescue 5) :1986 International S2574 tanker (-/1550) :1980 GMC tanker (-/2000) :1979 Ford E-350 light rescue :1977 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/350/75' Telesqurt) (SN#76034) (Ex-London Fire Services, ex-Ancaster Fire Department (name change to Hamilton Fire Department (Ontario)) :1975 International CO1910B / King pumper (840/500) (SN#75011) (Ex-Percy Twp. / Warkworth pumper #2) :1969 GMC T960 / King pumper (625/700) (SN#68032) :1965 Fargo / King pumper (625/500) (SN#65096) Future plans The municipality is building a new fire station in Campbellford to replace the existing facility. The new fire station will be located on River Street at Doxsee Avenue. It will also include an ambulance base for Northumberland County paramedics. The projected completion date is April 20, 2020. External Links Trent Hills Fire Department Facebook page Station Map Category:Northumberland County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Asphodel apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Eastway apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Departments operating LTI apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of PK Welding apparatus